Nunca Te Olvidare, Maka
by Alisson Darkness
Summary: Después de Derrotar al "Kishin Ashura" Maka Convierte a Soul en "Death Scythe", Maka y Soul festejan con Sus Amigos por Haber Logrado su Meta, Pero Maka Recibe una Llamada Desconocida ¿Quien será? ¿Que Querra?, ¿Quien vendrá a Buscarla?, ¿Expresará sus Sentimientos a Soul? Averiguenlo.


Maka Pov

Después de Derrotar al "Kishin Ashura" y Convertir a Soul en "Death Scythe", Invitamos a Todos Nuestros Amigos Para Festejar en Nuestro Departamento, Todos nos Estabamos Divirtiendo, Riendo, Bebiendo, y Los Más Comico Era Que Black Star Siempre era El Iditota Que Hacía Reír a la Gente, Ohy que sonó el Telefono y Le Dije a Soul Que Yo Voy a Contesta y El Solo Asintió Ante Mi Respuesta Sonriendome con Esos Dientes Afilados Que Tanto Me Gustaban y su Sonrisa Perfecta o Más Bien Como el Decía Cool.

Vi El Número en el Telefono y Decía Número Desconocido, Conteste y Me Sorprendí al Oír la Voz De Mi Madre: "Kami", Estaba Contenta Ya Que ella solo Me Mandaba Mensajes Por Cartas de Donde Viajaba y Lo Que Había Descubierto, Y le dije a Soul Que Iba a mi Cuarto a Hablar con Mi Madre, El estaba Sorprendido Ya Que El Ya Sabía que siempre me Enviaba Solo Postales y Fotografías de los Lugares Más Hermosos de Todo El país, Empezamos a Hablar:

-Hola Maka, ¿Como Esta Mi Rayito de Sol?-Dijo mi Madre Felizmente Por El Telefono.

-Hola Mamá, Bien Mamá y ¿Tu?-Dije Feliz.

-Bien Cariño, Amor Tu Te Acuerdas del Trato Que Hicimos Antes de Que Te Inscribierás a Shibusen ¿Verdad?-esta Vez me Había Sorprendido Ante su Pregunte, Baje la Mirada y Contesté Seria:

-Sí, Madre-Dije en Tono Seria

-Sabes Que Tienes Que Hacer ¿No es Cierto?- Esta Vez Parecía Decirlo en Seri y Sonaba Fría.

-Si Mamá, Pero...¡Yo no me Quiero ir!-Dije Por el telefono Para que No Gritara Tan Fuerte y Que Nadie me Escuchará.

-Lo Siento Mi Niña, Pero ya Hicimos el Trato y Tu Estas Bajo Mi Custodia, ádemas no hemos Pasado ni un Tiempo Juntas y Yo...Te Extraño y Te Quiero Cerca De Mí, Yo Hare tu Feliccidad de Nueo ¡Lo Juro! Irás a Una Escuela "Normal", Con Amigos y Tu Hermano Ira a Buscarte y Dejarte a La Escuela, Será Divertido Enserio, Pero Porfavor Vente Conmigo-Mi Madre se Oía Como si estuviera Llorando Por telefono, No soportaba Hacerla o Verla Llorar, Parecía como si Mi Corazón se Hubiera Roto en un Millon de Pedazos y Dije:-Iré Mamá, Pero..¿Cuando Me Ire? ¿ Quien Vendrá a Buscarme? ¿A que Hora?-Dije un Poco Triste.

-Tu Hermano Ira a Buscarte en Medio de Tu Clase, Yo Tengo Cosas Para Tí, Asique lleva tus Cosas más Importantes ¿Vale?, Tambien Nor Iremos a Vivir a Londres y Te Irás..Mañana ¿Vale?, Lamento si es muy Pronto Pero...-Yo Interrumpí:-No Mamá Estaba Bien Mañana Tengo Tiempo Asíque nos Vemos Mañana-Dije Fingiendo Una Sonrisa alegre en mi Rostro:-Vale Mi Niña, Te Dejo Nos Vemos Mañana-Dijo mi Madre Despidiendose de Mí.

-Nos Vemos Madre-Dije y corté el Telefono, Baje la Mirada y Las Lágrimas de Mis Ojos no Dejaban de Caer, No Quería Dejar a Los Que Amaba en Verdad y Los Que Eran Como Mi Familia,No, Ellos siguen y Siempre serán mi Familia.

Me Dejé Caer de rodillas al Suelo y Empezé a Gritar y Llorar Ya No Soportaba ni me Interesaba si me escuchaban, Yo solo Quería No Recordar mas los rostros Mientras lo siga Viendo Me Sentiré Peor, Oí como alguien Derrumbo la Puerta, La Había Derribado Black Star, Se sorprendió al Verme Tirada de Rodilla y Gritaba Mirando al Techo Mientras Mis Lágrimas Caían y Oí a Soul Llamarme Preocupado y me Sostuvo de los Hombros Haciendome Reaccionar, Los Chicos Me Miraban preocupados y se acercaron A mí y Dijo Soul:

-¡MAKA! ¡MAKA! ¡RESPONDE! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¡MAKA! ¡MAAAAKAAAA!-Decía Soul Mientras Me Movía y Después Tsubaki, Patty, Lizz Dijeron:

-¡MAKA-CHAN! ¿¡MAKA-CHAN ESTAS BIEN REPONDE!?-Decía Muy Preocupada Tsubaki-Chan. Después Lizz y Patty:

-¡MAKA! ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? ¿¡QUE TIENES, PASA ALGO MALO!?-Dijo Lizz Preocupada y Mirándome. Después Patty:

-¡MAKA! ¿¡QUE PASA ESTAS MAL, TE SIENTES MAL DINOS SI QUIERES!?-Dijo Patty Casi Llorando. Después los Chicos se Acercaron y Me Dijeron:

-¡MAKA! ¡MAKA! ¡PASA ALGO DINOSLO Y TE PROTEGEREMOS!-Dijeron Black Star y Kid Al Unisono. Empezé a Tiritar, Me Dolía, Sentía que Mi Corazón se estaba Rompiendo en Más Millones de Pedazos, Empezé a Gritar y dije Susurrando Poco a Poco mientras mis Lágrimas Caían Por Mis Mejillas:

-Yo...Yo..¡NO QUIERO IRME!-Dije susurrando y Después Gritando a Toda Fuerza, Soul me Cargó y me llevo a la Sala, Mientras Lizz Estaba Buscando Un vaso lo encontró y Lo lleno de agua, Después Soul me dejo sentada en el Sillón y Lizz me Ofreció Un Vaso con Agua el Cuál yo Acepte Triste, y Tsubaki-Chan Me Preguntó:

-Maka-Chan, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Te sientes Bien? ¿Paso Algo?-Dijo Tsubaki Muy Pero Muy Preocupada, Yo Respondí Bajando la Mirada:

-Yo...Mañana...Yo Me Voy a Vivir com Mi Madre a Londres y Mañana En Mitad de la Clase Me Vendrán a Buscar...-Dije Triste, Todos quedaron sorprendidos Nadie Quería que yo me vaya, Por Lo Cuál Los Chicos Dijeron:

-Tranquila Maka, Golpearé al que te lleveara de Vuelta ¿Verdad? Soul, Kid- Dijo Black Star, Ellos Asintieron, y Les dije:

-¡NO! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡NO HAGAN NADA! ¡ESA PERSONA TAMBIEN ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! ¡EL TAMBIEN ES MI FAMILIA!-Dije Gritando y Llorando a la vez y Patty Hablo:-

-Pero..¿Quien es él que te va a Buscar Maka?-Dijo Patty con curiosidad.

-Es...Mi Hermano Mayor..-Dije Triste.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡TU HERMANOR MAYOR!-Dijeron Todos sorprendidos al Unisono.

-Bueno..Yo...No les dije porqué no Quería hablar sobre él...es Un Idiota, Pero igual lo Quiero-Dije

Soul me Miró un Rato Bajo la Mirada, Se levanto y se fue a Su Cuarto Cerró la puerta de un Portazo, Yo Me quedé sorprendida y Recorrieron esas Lágrimas de nuevo de mis Mejillas y las Chicas se Acercaron y Me Abrazaron:

-Maka...Tranquila..Nosotras te Queremos y si esa es tu decisión nosotras te...¡APOYAREMOS!-Dijeron las Chicas al Unisonó me Sentía feliz de tener Amigas Que entendieran mis Sentimientos y como me sentía, Después los Chicos se acercaron y me Dijeron:

-Maka...Te extrañaremos Mucho..No nos importa cuanto nos pegues...Tu siempre serás una Amiga especial Para Nosotros 2...¡Te extrañaremos y si regresas Nos Enfrentaremos y veremos cuan Fuerte te has convertido ¿Vale?!-Dijeron Los Chicos, Los Quería Mucho a Ellos, Eran Como Mis Hermanos Sobre Protectores y Los Quería Mucho en verdad Aunque se comporten Como imbeciles o Cualquier Cosa os Quería a Todos por Igual...Pero Soul no Salió a Decirme Adiós o Una Muestra de Cariño...Yo Estoy Enamorada de él..Pero Creo que el no de Mí...Si No Ya Hubiera entendido Mis Sentimientos, Los Chicos se fueron y me Dirigí a Mi Cuarto y cerré la Puerta y me dispuse a Empacar Mis Cosas y Me puse a Llorar en la Cama y sin Darme Cuenta me Quedé Dormida.


End file.
